Two Hearts in a Diary
by MinaSakura
Summary: A one Bad vibes moment for the Group of Natsume for the coming of the Magical Teachers, who gave a diary for all of the students and pupils. It is required that everyday it must be updated. Is Natsume and his group will write at least a single word on that Diary? Find the Magic of the Diary, and will the hearts appear on it? And why it is Magical? NxM RxH (Supernatural/Romance)


Hi this is chapter 1 of Two Hearts in a Diary, and instead of "Dear Diary (School days of Mine)" I change the title, don't ask me why... Just it came to my mind.. So here it is. Sit back and Relax then after reading...leave a review...thanks! C: (Edited too.)

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything or the Gakuen Alice, the plots only

* * *

~^'MinaSakura'^~

:

:

-_-Presents-_-

^~~"Two Hearts in a Diary"~~^

* * *

Chapter 1- My first day of School at Gakuen Alice

I take a deep breathe. I relaxed myself... and controlled my mood, just trying to be myself at my first day of school..

As I entered inside of Gakuen Alice, I saw many students and pupils hanging with their friends, I wish Hotaru is here too! But wait she didn't tell me, where she will study! Oh shocks Hotaru! Then I walked directly to my room and I saw Hotaru.

"HOTARU!" I hugged her very much!

"Hey! Stopped we are middle students now." Hotaru pushed me away then she hugged me

"YOU IDIOT why you didn't tell me you'll study here too?!" I yelled and pushed off her.

"Because I want to surprise you..CHILDISH." She smacked me on nape. "Why you smacked me?!" Then I smacked her too. haha! Violent best friends.

"Now we were in middle school, do you plan to have a boyfriend?" Hotaru asked.

"No way, and a crush? Uhm.. maybe..hey! why you are asking me that kind of question!?" I shouted at her. "Nothing." a boring and a short replied by Hotaru.

We asked a teacher walking graciously in the hallway, "Excuse me Sensei, where are the room of Class B High School?" Hotaru looked weirdly at the teacher; she scanned from head to feet. "It is there at the Middle of those two white buildings, by the way see you later!" the teacher giggled and the teacher leave.

"?HUH?! Mikan, can i ask you something?" Hotaru asked, "What is that?" I said, "Is that Sensei, a boy or a girl?" Hotaru scratched her head.

"hehe..BOTH." I giggled and Hotaru sweat dropped.

"Yeah, I think so."

"This academy is assorted, building for all pupils and students and has also a dorm which is for us, we will live here until the 1st year of school end! Exciting!"

"Yeah,yeah let's just go find that building."

They walked to the corner of a building which is color blue and it is in the middle of 2 white buildings.

"GEEZ! FINALLY!" I rubbed my eyes, "Shhhishh! It's too big and our classroom too!"

Hotaru and Mikan entered the classroom, they greeted all people there.

The Bell rang, "RING! RING!"

Flag raising ceremony, we put our bag down to our respective seats... I wonder where are our dorm, because my Uncle said that once you entered in this academy you will live here until the school year ends. And your family will left into your home. For short, this year my home is this academy…

When Hotaru and I got to our lines, we shock! How can I imagine that this school had a special area and lines for senpais! I mean they are eleven persons. It is six boys and five girls, the boys are so tall and the girls are beautiful! And they look like the richest persons in this school..

The all of the girls and boys are drooling at them except me and Hotaru that still wondering, why they are drooling and who's that persons… But for now never mind, I will just have a stressed if I keep thinking.

.

.

.

When the Flag Ceremony done we went to our classroom. It's cold because the month is December. Yes the academy wants to starts the school every December, which is their tradition here maybe because it's too hot if the class starts at the month of June.

But when we already sat. Someone came.

"Konichiwa, I'm your tour guide in this school, our tour mini bus is here. So let's go before your class starts."

The class shouted, "Yehey!" including me. Except my bestfriend Hotaru.

We entered the bus. The tour guide starts to speak.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Tour Guide, so like you saw this school have many buildings, white buildings, yellow buildings, green buildings, blue buildings and that violet building is for the teachers, that is there faculty and also they went there if they have a meeting or a seminar."

"And so, we don't need your guidance. Bitch." Hotaru whispered.

"Hotaru, shhhh… quite please I'm listening.." I said and continued listening.

"Yeah right, damn it." Hotaru rolled her eyes, she's cute even saying bad words..

And the tour guide continued to speak… We go to the second compound of school using the mini bus..

"Mr. Tour Guide what are we doing here?" my classmate asked.

"This is the place that you really love, it is your second home. Forty white buildings are here not all of this is dorms. Five buildings for the gyms, musical and cooking lessons, Computer building for research and laboratories. And the school allowed having a lovers who will have dating, and there are the place of dating that park, the most romantic park, it is in the corner of this compound. They allowed having boyfriend or girlfriend but no worry because we have securities that watching the students. And you all students don't ever think to go in the end of this compound, in the Sakura place. I don't know why but they say, not human are living there, who live there is ghosts and monsters."

"Can you tell us one story of that Sakura place." My classmate requested.

"Of course.." The tour guide said. And the tour guide started. And the mini bus stopped for awhile

"One evening a student in the high school division which is girl. They went there with her boyfriend, she and him sat on branch of the biggest Sakura tree. Then a white lady appeared in front of them. The white lady took her boyfriend. The girl fell on the Sakura tree and caught by a giant with no head with full of blood man. And the giant threw the girl into the rock so her head injured and died. The white Lady kiss the Ass of her boyfriend before the white lady cut the head of him.."

"Oh shit man! That ghosts are unbelievable!" my classmate yelled and they laughed, while I and the girls are scared even Hotaru a little bit.

The bus started to tour us again and back to the school buildings. I saw a big tarpaulins hanging in a buildings, I saw a pictures of boys and girls. As I remembered they are the one who are in the special lines! So they are, well maybe.

Then we went back to our classroom. And unfortunately the teacher didn't came!

(Time Skip)

The students of Alice Academy got home on their parents.

On Mikan's House

I am sitting on the sofa with my big two bags that full of clothes and things that I need everyday. Mom and Dad were there sitting with me.

"Are your things already complete?" my Mom asked with a sad tone.

"Yes Mom, don't be sad. I'll just write a letter every day…" I said and hugged her tightly.

"And who said that we will miss you?" Dad teased.

"DAD!" I hugged him tightly. For the goodbye… I kissed their cheeks.

BEEP! BEEP!

The bus is already there and the students are there, I hugged again my parents and my little sister who is still a baby. By the way I have a sister named Anna Yukihira she had a pink hair and cute eyes. She is five months now..

Then I entered on the bus, and Hotaru is not their maybe she is in another bus of the school. I sat on the empty seat and I sat near the window

...End of the Chapter...

^~~"Two Hearts in a Diary"~~^

* * *

Please Review! ^_^

and thanks who alerted my story! :3 Say how it is and how do you feel about it :)


End file.
